Because of characteristics, increased light emitting performance and low power consumption, lighting equipment using an LED as a light-emitting device has been put into practical use. Lighting equipment using an LED including those with a variety of outputs, shapes, and sizes, for example, a light at a construction site, a light at a public facility or sports stadium, and a floodlight for indoor use, in which one or more LEDs are sealed in a mounting case (lighting instrument), has been put into practical use.
An LED floodlight 1 or the like is mounted on an LED floodlight device with a high-power battery device 22 as illustrated, for example, in FIGS. 5 to 7 and is used by being placed in an appropriate location at a construction site, a public facility, or the like.
As illustrated in FIG. 7, the LED floodlight device including the LED floodlight 1 usually moves with a telescopic post 23 being contracted. The LED floodlight device is often used with the post being extended (see FIGS. 5 and 6) in use (for example, the telescopic post 23 is extended to a height of about 5 m). An LED floodlight 1 is focused on a compact design in terms of both weight and volume.
In addition, examples of a drive power supply for lighting thereof include those housed in a common lighting instrument together with the LED and those configured as a separate component with respect to the lighting instrument body as a separate unit (power supply circuit) with respect to the lighting instrument of the LED.
Incidentally, an LED requiring a large amount of light is configured to be a floodlight device with a large amount of light as a whole such that LEDs are arranged lengthwise and crosswise. An LED floodlight for use in such a floodlight device has a larger number of LEDs mounted on one LED floodlight than LED lighting equipment used indoors or the like. When a large number thereof is arranged as a floodlight device, the resulting amount of heat generation is enormous.
An LED is current-driven, and the electric power that does not contribute to light emission becomes heat, which remains in the lighting instrument. In the case of a floodlight device in which a plurality of LED floodlights is arranged, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient heat dissipation effect with a usual heatsink, e.g., a heat dissipation fin, provided one each LED floodlight.
Those disclosing a conventional technique relating to a structure for treating (dissipating) generated heat of the aforementioned LED and power supply circuit of such an LED floodlight include Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2.
An LED lighting device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is disclosed to be configured to include a panel-shaped floodlight portion in which a front surface is a floodlight portion formed of an LED and a floodlight portion heat dissipation portion that is provided on the back surface of the panel-shaped floodlight portion and dissipates the heat transferred from the LED through stack effect.
In addition, in Patent Literature 2, an LED is arranged at the end of an axial D side of a cylindrical portion of an enclosure on which the LED is mounted, and, in this enclosure, a fan is arranged between an outlet-side punched portion and an inlet-side punched portion. Disclosed is a configuration in which, when the LED is driven, the fan is driven, so that air flowing through the inlet-side punched portion cools the LED and is discharged through the outlet-side punched portion.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2016-12516 A    Patent Literature 2: JP 2014-154434 A